


Blackhawk Baby

by RaddDraggon



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking on dick, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Ghost just wants to remind them both that they’re alive, Helicopter sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roach got pistol whipped, Throat Fucking, and fell off a roof, ghost got shot, ghost knows what roach needs, no beta reader we die like men, post mission sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddDraggon/pseuds/RaddDraggon
Summary: When yet another mission goes south, Simon is fed up with how many times he has almost watched Roach die.





	Blackhawk Baby

The atmosphere inside of the helicopter was thick and tense. The iron tang of blood and gunpowder assaulted everyone's noses as the aircraft limped back to base. Once again, their mission had been compromised somehow, someone on the inside was feeding them bad information. Today, it had cost Ghost a bullet wound, hot metal shaving through his camo shirt and slicing across his bicep.

Sitting next to him, Roach was trying not to bump into his injured arm over and over again as the black hawk dipped and shifted on the wind currents. He had what looked to be a bruise in the shape of a gun barrel blossoming on his right temple, and broken fingernails from just barely grabbing onto the edge of the roof he was aiming to land on, and then plummeting to the dirt. No doubt underneath his fatigues were bruised shins and scraped knees from sliding down the side of the building, and landing hard. Ghost still didn’t know how the younger man had gotten away from the militia’s gunfire without taking at least one bullet.

“That was stupid as fuck. I’m fucking tired of almost dying for this bull shit.” Ghost growled under his breath, so that only Roach could hear him. The young American tilted his head back in acknowledgment, chewing at his bottom lip. This was the fourth?, maybe fifth mission that they’d barely made it out alive. Each time it seemed like Roach was getting closer and closer to being left behind. 

“I’m tired of almost losing you, Gary.” The masked Brit leaned forward, his head almost bumping Roach’s. The younger man sighed and tipped his head the rest of the distance between them to tap their foreheads together. His scraped up hand landed on Ghost’s knee and he squeezed, trying to be reassuring. Simon shoved his skull mask up a little, to reveal his chapped lips.

“When this bird lands, and the boys unload, you are not to stand up.” His voice hissed out softly against Roach’s ear, sending a tingling sensation down his spine. The red head swallowed and nodding his head in understanding. “How do you respond to a superior, Sanderson?” Ghost’s commanding voice chilled him to the bone and he grit his teeth. 

“Yes Sir, I will stay put, Sir.” His voice trembled a bit, but he was able to relax when the Lieutenant sat back, nodding his head in approval. His body began to hum in anticipation for what would come after they landed, and he was trying to figure out if this was a punishment for almost dying, or if it was Ghost just trying to remind them both that they were still alive. By the time they landed safely back at the FOB, he was restless.

The rest of their team filed out one by one, Soap bringing up the rear of them, and stopping to check on Ghost and Roach. After getting confirmation that neither of them were going to drop dead on him in the next few minutes, he ordered them to seek care in the infirmary, and then went off in the direction of his office to start filling out miles worth of paperwork on their failed mission.

Soon it was just them, and it felt like Roach’s breathing and anxious heart beat were all that could be heard inside of the empty helicopter. Ghost stood up, stretched his back slowly and deliberately, and pulled his skull balaclava off, before moving over to sling the black hawks door closed again. When he turned back to Roach, his blue eyes had a predatory glint to them. He made his way back to his subordinate, and slid his hand over the others stubbly jaw, before grabbing ahold of his chin and tilting Roach’s head up to make eye contact with him.

“On your knees, Sergeant.” Ghost’s voice was deep and dark, it washed through Roach like a tidal wave and turned his blood to molten lava. It made him want to obey, so he slipped down off his seat and let his bruised knees hit the metal floor beneath them. The hand on his chin was tight, but it loosened a bit and slid down his jaw and onto his throat. He swallowed at the pressure around his windpipe, sinking into the light headed feeling it gave him. In front of his face, Ghost unzipped his fatigues with his free hand, and then pushed them down his thighs to give his half hard dick freedom. Roach’s mouth went dry.

“Come here and open up like a good bitch.” Ghost’s voice was already getting a gravelly edge to it. He slid his hand around to the back of Roach’s neck and pulled him forward. The red head opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out to swipe the salty residue off of his Lieutenants dick, before letting the head breach his mouth and slide over the back of his tongue. Ghost’s body went rigid and he groaned out softly, fisting his hand in Roach’s short hair and pulling him further down the length of his cock. 

“Good boy, yeah, just like that, loosen your jaw up for me, sweet heart.” Ghost’s praise rippled through Roach’s body and a soft whimper bubbled up from his throat. He tried to relax his throat more and untense his jaw, saliva starting to trickle down the side of his mouth. He bobbed his head forward, feeling the hot flesh inside of his mouth bump against his gag reflex repeatedly. Heat coiled in his own guts as Ghost’s hips started stuttering forward, the firm hand in his hair flattening out to hold his head down a few more seconds each time his cock pushed further into his mouth.

Soon Roach’s nose was almost pressed into the dark coils at the base of Ghost’s cock. The man above him groaned and something in his body seemed to snap, his hips slammed forward and Roach choked as the head of Ghost’s cock hit the back of his throat and slid down a bit. Ghost’s hands moved, one to hold Roach’s jaw open, and the other to hold the back of the kneeling man’s head. Roach stared desperately up at his Lieutenant, moaning as Ghost pulled out to where just the tip was trapped behind rosy lips, and then his hips snapped forward. 

Roach’s eyes squeezed shut as his throat spasmed around the intrusion, his own dick straining hard against the zipper of his camo pants. His hands involuntarily moved to grip at Ghost’s pant legs and held on for dear life as his throat was fucked, Ghost’s dick bulging visibly in his throat with each thrust of his hips. 

“Fuck. Fuck! Your throat feels so good baby. You’re doing so well for me.” Ghost hissed between his teeth, his thrusts becoming uncoordinated and faster as his orgasm neared. “You’re gona swallow all of what I have to give you. Understand Gary?” The brunette grit out, snapping his hips forward harder and faster. Roach nodded as much as he could with his head being held tightly. Tears slid from his eyes as his throat and mouth started to protest at Ghost’s abuse. But he could feel something coming, a wave of pleasure was just beyond his reach. His mind was fuzzy and all he could focus on was the huffed breaths of the man he loved taking pleasure from his body.

With little warning, Ghost thrust in one last time, his body freezing as his hot cum filled Roach’s mouth and trickled down his throat. Roach whimpered and involuntarily tried to pull back against the hands holding him in place, but with nowhere to go, he forced himself to gulp around the hot load and cock still buried in his throat. He shuddered and tried to remember how to breathe through his nose. Ghost took a second to catch his own breath, before pulling his softening dick out of his lovers mouth.

Roach’s eyes were glassy, and he whined with need up to his commanding officer. Ghost dropped down to his own knees and made quick work of Gary’s zipper, pulling it down and shoving his hand inside of Roach’s soaked standard issue boxers. He was painfully hard, and with just a few strokes he was cumming all over Ghost’s calloused hand. His vision whited out and a few seconds later he opened his eyes to see that he was being held tightly against Ghost’s kevlar vest. Ghost was gently stroking his hair, with his lips pressed to Roach’s temple.

“You know I’d love to stay here a bit longer, but MacTavish is gona have both of our arses if we don’t get down to the infirmary.” Ghost said softly, kissing his temple one more time and then pulling away.

“I love you, Gary.”

Roach smiled sleepily, and nodded in agreement.

“I love you too, Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am participating in Kinktober and decided I wanted to try writing for a bunch of different fandoms that I love to read from. GhostRoach is one of my favorites that I always come back to, and I’m so sad that there isn’t more stuff written for them. The kink for this one was “choking on dick” haha. I hope it was enjoyable to read! Comments and kudos are always loved <3 also I ignored the fact that a grown man can’t actually stand up straight in a Blackhawk because of reasons XD


End file.
